The Reason Why
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: There was a reason as too why Mac was angry when Adam was almost killed in the episode 'Unfriendly Chat' Find out what!.


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:**

**Description:** There is a real reason Mac fly's off the hinges when Adam is almost killed in the episode Unfriendly Chat. Find out what!.

Mac sat in his office after having yelled at Adam for his reckless behavior and the fact that he deliberately disobeyed him, but that's not what was bothering him what bothered him was the fact that in his whole career he had never been so frightened then he felt when he found that the killer was going after Adam and he couldn't get there fast enough. As he sat in his office trying to make sense of everything he didn't notice that Jo had entered his office. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost jumped when she cleared her throat he looked up and gave her a weak smile she smiled back and sat down in front of Mac. They stared at each other for the longest time before she broke the silence.

"You know what you did was right don't you?" Jo said and asked Mac nodded and sighed.

"Yeah I know. I didn't want to do it, but damnit Jo he deliberately disobeyed me and not only did he put his life in danger, he scared the hell out of me" Mac said raising his voice a little he took a deep breath calming himself down "Sorry"

"No need to apologize to me! Mac do you know why you were scared? Do you understand why you did what you had to do?" Jo asked

Mac looked at her for a moment then shook his head "No I don't! I cannot make sense of it at all" Mac stated he was frustrated to no end.

"Mac I worked for the FBI I can read people it's what I use to do and when you found that Adam was the next target you felt the need to rush to him and protect him to never let anything happen to him ever again and..."

"Jo I do that with anyone on my team even you" Mac interrupted Jo shook her head.

"True you would, but what I'm getting at is Mac your in love with Adam..." Jo was interrupted again.

"What? No that's ridiculous I couldn't be in love with him I..." Mac started, but Jo held up her hand and stopped him.

"Now don't go interrupting me until I'm finished! ok?" Jo stated he nodded "Good now I know that sounds ridiculous, but thank about it! You were terrified when you found that the killer was going after Adam right?" Mac nodded "how often do you get terrified when one of your own is in danger?" Jo asked.

"I get terrified when all my team is in danger, but not as much as I was with Adam..." Mac trailed off he looked up at her she nodded and smiled. "Your right! Why didn't I see it before I-I do love him. How long have you known?" Mac asked.

"Sense I first met you and Adam and I'm not the only one who knows! Think about it Mac" Jo stated then got up and left. he watched her go.

Grabbing his coat he headed for the door. He got down the main floor where he saw Flack sitting at his desk he walked over to him and cleared his throat. Flack looked up smiling as he did so.

"Hey Mac what can I do for ya?" Flack asked

"You wanna go for a drink?" Mac asked he nodded.

"Sure let me grab my coat" Flack said.

He turned grabbing his coat he shut his desk light off and placed his files in his desk and locked it. Then they left the office for the night. When they got to the local bar they ordered their drinks and sat down. Not long after their drinks arrived and so they talked. Mac told him what he and Jo was talking about in his office and to his surprise he didn't look disgusted at what she suggested he just smirked.

"Mac I hate to say it, but she's right! We all know that you love Adam all, but you" Flack said Mac looked t him sighing he placed his cup down.

"Do you think I should do something about it?" Mac asked hopefully he nodded.

"Mac I would! You can't let something like this slip away. With our jobs it's hard to find love anywhere no matter how hard you look, but to find love with someone who understands and get's you is the rarest to find so yeah I would do something about it before it's too late" Flack said.

Mac looked down as if he was considering his options. Flack could see the hesitant look in his eyes, he sighed as he placed his cup down.

"Mac let me ask you this! When you first met Adam what was your reaction?" Flack asked Mac looked up at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Mac when you first met Adam what was your reaction?" Flack repeated then Mac understood.

"My first reaction when I first met him was to never let anything happen to him! I felt like I had to protect him from everything that we see. When he first approached me about getting more field work it was like someone literally stabbed me in the heart. I wanted to say no, but the look he gave me made me change my mind and when he was kidnapped and tortured by that Irish gang I nearly died. I killed the bastard who had hurt him. I fought to keep him on this team and when the man who killed that woman went after Adam I wanted nothing more then to shoot him in the head, but I would do that for all my team mates right?" Mac stated then asked.

"Yes you would, but how often do you do things for Adam that you normally wouldn't do for us?" Flack asked.

"More times then I can count" Mac said Flack nodded.

"Exactly! Mac we all know of your love for him and frankly we don't care. You need this you both need this and me personally think you too make the best couple I had ever seen in my life time" Flack said then got up. "Later" with that he was out the door leaving Mac in his thoughts.

Mac got up and left the bar after paying the tab he had no idea where he was going so he just let his feet guide him. He stopped short not long after as he looked up he was kind of surprised to find himself at Adam's apartment, but he quickly shook it off as he walked up and knocked on the door. He was about to turn and walk off when the door opened as Adam stood shocked to see him.

"Mac? What are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"Adam may I come in? We need to talk" Mac asked Adam looked at him then nodded.

"Ok come on in" Adam said.

Mac entered the apartment and smiled at the sight. He shook his head as Adam walked up beside him he turned to him.

"Mac what did you want to talk about? If it's what happened at work you already suspended me 3 days for it and believe me I will never go against you again" Adam said as he sat in the chair as Mac took the couch he looked up.

"Adam what I have to say has nothing to do what you did...well ok maybe it does a little, but only a little" Mac took a deep breath and continued "Adam do you know why I was angry with you? Do you know why I got on to you when you did what you did?" Mac asked.

"Because I put myself in danger?" Adam asked. Mac shook his head.

"Adam rather you went against my orders or not he still would have came after you, but no that's not why" Mac said.

"Then why?" Adam asked.

Mac looked down took a deep breath then looked back up again "Because when he came after you I was scared and terrified that I would have been too late to save you. At first I didn't understand why the thought of you being in danger scared me more then anybody else that is on my team, but tonight Jo and Flack made me see why and the reason for that was, is the fact that I had fallen in love with you from the beginning and the thought of you in danger scares me more then anything I have ever faced" Mac told him he looked up to see a shocked look on his face then it softened quickly.

"Mac I...I don't know what to say" Adam said he got up and walked over to the window he stopped and looked down he began to sob. Mac got up and pulled him into a hug.

"Adam you may not feel the same way, but that doesn't excuse the fact that I love you and all I want to do is keep you safe" Mac stated Adam pulled back looking into his eyes he smiled.

"Mac I love you too! I have since I first met you, but I didn't know you felt the same Stella was the only who new of my feelings for you she told me to go for it, but the truth was I was too afraid to and I'm sorry I made you worry about me tonight" Adam said Mac smiled and nodded.

He pulled Adam into a deep kiss as he held him tight. All too soon they pulled away from the kiss allowing their lungs to gather much needed air. Adam pulled him by the hand and lead him towards the bedroom, but Mac stopped him as he turned confused.

"Adam where is the bathroom?" Mac asked.

"Oh right here" Adam said pointing to the left.

Mac turned pulling Adam into the bathroom with him he soon got the idea and smiled. When they entered the bathroom he closed the door and locked it then he turned the water on getting it the right temperature. They shed their clothes then got in. Mac drew Adam into another breath taking kiss again drawing him close as their erections brushed they moaned in unison they broke the kiss as Mac turned Adam around facing the tiled wall. Leaning up against the wall he braised himself as Mac leaned in and kissed his neck he moaned softly then loudly when Mac enter him from behind stretching him with his fingers.

"Oh Mac m-more need more now" Adam gasped Mac smiled and replaced his first finger with a second then shortly after a third.

Adam could hardly stand the pleasure he screamed out his release with Mac's name on his lips Mac then used Adam's cum and lubed himself then he turned Adam pushing him on the other side of the wall so they were face to face and entered him in one swift motion causing them both to moan in perfection. He then grabbed Adam's left thigh lifting his leg up he hooked it over his waist and began to thrust fast and hard. Adam threw his head back crying out in pleasure as Mac raked his prostate. Adam grabbed a hold of Mac's shoulders as his thrusts got faster and harder then he grabbed his erection stroking in time with his thrusts. Adam gave into his second orgasim of the night as he screamed in pleasure a few more thrusts and Mac was coming inside his lover. Holding Adam in place he gently lent forward placing a delicate kiss on his lips as he pulled out of his lover's body. They looked at each other in the eyes smiling as they came down from their highs Mac sighed releasing Adam.

"Come on love let's get out and get to bed" Mac suggested Adam nodded they made it to the bedroom and not to long after they drifted off to sleep.

Mac strolled into work the next day with a bright smile on his face. He whistled his way down the hall. Danny and Lindsey along with Hawkes, Jo and Flack looked at him as he strolled into his office taking a seat he pulled out his file and began working. The others couldn't help, but look at each other in confusion as to why Mac was acting like this so they strolled into his office.

"Uh Mac are you ok?" Danny asked Mac looked up smiled and nodded.

"Never better Danny thanks for asking" Mac replied they looked at each other once again confused then it click and Lindsey couldn't help, but giggle.

"Oh my gosh! Mac you finally told Adam?" Lindsey asked they new of Mac's love for him he just continued to smile.

"Oh yeah" Mac said.

"And? How did he take it?" Jo asked.

"Very well, but just because were a couple does not mean that he's off the hook for what he did" Mac told them sincerely they nodded.

"Well I'm glad it all worked out in the end" Flack stated.

"Amen" Hawkes said.

"Amen" they said in unison.

Separating to get back to work they were all glad that Adam was saved from that maniac and that both he and Mac could finally have the happiness they deserve because heaven knows they need it and each other. They could only pray that it stays that way.

End.

**What do you think? Be nice :D**.


End file.
